The present invention relates generally to retention devices for collecting sockets and wrenches. More particularly, the present invention relates to such retention devices which comprise a frame plate of unitary construction and removable means attached on the frame plate for receiving sockets and wrenches.
When it becomes necessary to pick a socket or wrench of a determined size, it is desirable to pick the right one as quick as possible to save time and to expedite the normal operation, e.g., adjusting or fastening screws. Heretofore, no satisfactory devices have ever been proposed to collect the frequently used sockets and wrenches.
It is the purpose of this present invention to facilitate the operation of choosing a desired socket or wrench from an aggregate of sockets and wrenches by proposing a retention device on which frequently used sockets and wrenches can be stored or collected for future selection.